


Heated Towels are Nice

by TheUniqueLee



Series: AU Fun in the Sun [2]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Shadow Puppets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniqueLee/pseuds/TheUniqueLee
Summary: Wilson likes the idea of using the shadow puppets, Maxwell doesn't. Wilson takes care of things himself.





	Heated Towels are Nice

**Author's Note:**

> This took a lot longer to finish then I wanted it to but hey, that's life.

Maxwell Carter sat in chair watching, occasionally uncrossing and re-crossing his legs. He never took his eyes off the sight in front of him though.

Finding the Codex Umbra was great. Gaining the memories of his past self was also great. Getting the ability to summon shadow created puppets of himself to be used as puppets was brilliant.

Learning how his lover had an obsession with getting used by the puppets while being watched by Maxwell- well the jury was still out on that one.

Maxwell had learned quite early on in their relationship that Wilson P. Higgsbury was quite the kink exploring man. Maxwell assumed and joked to himself it was because the scientist had spent years trapped in his lab focused on his work, he had never had the opportunity to fulfill any other urges.

Now that he was with Maxwell, well, he had wasted no time in asking to try whatever it was that popped into his head.

Maxwell of course never turned him down; finding new ways to play with Wilson’s body was something he enjoyed. Learning new places that made the younger man’s breath hitch, made the blood flush to his face, made him quiver and shake in pleasure or arch his back, trying to get closer to the pleasure.

Yes, Maxwell enjoyed their games.

_Typically._

They had few rules to their _adventures_. Wilson’s were that everything would stop at the use of a safe word, that Maxwell would allow an opportunity to say the safe word now and again, degrading words were always on the table and blindfolds were never a thing.

Maxwell’s were more simple, at no point was he to be restrained in a way he couldn’t easily get out of, he was allowed to mark Wilson as long as they were not permanent and no matter what their relationship stayed monogamous and closed.

And with that last rule of his, he wondered how he was in this situation. Though, in truth, he knew how he ended up here. He had not been able to fight Wilson’s logic on the matter.

Somehow the scientist had convinced him that because the shadow puppets were technically magic puppets of himself, they did not count as a different person. And through that logic, Maxwell was now watching as three shadows fucked his bent in half lover.

One at Wilson’s mouth, that he was so familiar with warmth surrounding the shadow form. The second at his ass, holding him up while using it’s fingers to stretch Wilson open. And the third to the side of Wilson, holding him up while also pulling at the hard prick, using the liquid already drooling from Wilson’s tip to rub him more.

Wilson, during all of this, was flushed in the face and legs shaking as he enjoyed himself. He looked joyous, as the replica of Maxwell’s cock slid between his lips and fingers that moved in the same way that Maxwell’s own had done many a time before. It was obvious from the pool of cum underneath him that Wilson was very much enjoying himself.

And to some degree, so was Maxwell. He enjoying seeing his lover wrapped in pleasure, especially when it came from him. To look at the positively sinful face Wilson was making was a great joy to Maxwell. Knowing your lover enjoyed them self fully and completely.

Yes, _that_ brought joy to Maxwell but that fact that the flush on Wilson's face wasn’t truly brought on by him did not make him happy.

He glared and with a thought, the three shadows instantly stopped what they were doing. Wilson made a noise of concern as the fingers that had been stretching him previously were slowly pulling out, as the hand around his cock stopped and retreated away and the cock his own mouth was around stopped thrusting.

Puppet #3 pulled him completely off the now stationary cock and bent him so he was standing upright, holding and supporting the smaller man.

Wilson turned to look at Maxwell, confusion clear in his eyes and the words on the tip of his lips he was picked up gently by his arms. He was walked over to Maxwell who had finally uncrossed his legs and was leaning back into his chair.

Wilson started to ask about what had just happened when the other two puppets grabbed him at the thighs and bent his legs closer to his body, exposing him completely to Maxwell.

“Maxwell!”

The man in question smirked.

He hooked his fingers and beckoned for the puppets to bring Wilson closer. There was no reason for this except to allow Wilson to have some insight into what was about to happen.

The puppets moved closer until Wilson’s exposed hole was easily in front of Maxwell.

“Don’t just stare at me!”

“And why shouldn’t I pet? Look at you, dripping and stretched already, like the slut you are. Mm, but you’re right. I don’t want to just stare at you.”

Before Wilson could retort anything back he was tipped forward until his dick was completely engulfed by Maxwell’s lips and mouth.

He moaned instantly at the feeling of the soft, warm tongue starting to toy with his tip, the feeling of Maxwell’s sharp teeth against the shaft, close, touching.

Wilson’s toes curled and he let out a sound that was closer to a groan than a moan when Maxwell hollowed out his cheeks and sucked almost bringing Wilson over the edge. Wilson grabbed at one of the puppets, the strange feeling of solid and smoke between his fingers but too lost in pleasure to care at the moment.

Maxwell licked and sucked and sometimes, very carefully, of course, dragged a canine and some teeth over the skin. He took Wilson completely into his mouth, sucking now and again but so slowly and infrequent that Wilson groaned and threw his head back, exasperated.

Wilson tried to grab at Maxwell's hair, to push him further down or to move him back or to just do anything beyond just sitting there, but a puppet grabbed his hand and then placed it into its own chest, effectively trapping the hand.

A dry sob racked through Wilson as he tried to pull the hand out while still feeling Maxwell's warm mouth on his cock, just enveloping him and still not moving.

“Maxwell, please. Please.” He begged, wanting so badly to come.

Maxwell smirked before pulling off some and opened his mouth, pushing his tongue out, seemingly to lick the head. Instead, he pulled his upper lip back to show off his teeth and placed them precariously close to the tip of Wilson’s saliva covered cock.

Wilson held his breath, waiting for the feeling of those sharp teeth, a whine in his throat. He wanted anything at all so badly.

Maxwell smirked at him again before pulling his lips over his teeth and taking Wilson down to the base. Wilson whined and groaned as he quivered and shook. Maxwell’s name from his lips, begging and begging.

Maxwell sat there, his boyfriend’s prick in his mouth for what felt like an eternity to Wilson, before finally moving his tongue across the bottom, tracing the veins. He pulled off and sucked hard on the head, poking the tip of his tongue into the hole, tasting the precum that was there.

“Maxwell?” The name came hitched ragged but still had the questioning tone it needed.

“Go ahead and come whenever you want, Pet,” Maxwell answered easily before returning to his previous actions.

Maxwell’s head went back and forth while Wilson curled his toes and arched his back as much as he could while still held in the air. He curled and tensed on himself as he felt that familiar pulling feeling, Maxwell’s name a steady sound from his lips.

Maxwell, smiling as much as possible, brought his hands up, placed one on Wilson's chest and one on his back and lightly raked his nails down. A silent scream from Wilson, his mouth opened wide, his breathing halted as he came in his lover’s mouth. His body un-tensed, his toes uncurling and relaxing, his breath returning with a quick inhale before labored panting and his body slumping in the hold of the puppets.

Then he was being moved. He was held straight up, so high he was able to look down on Maxwell, a feat that rarely happened with their 15-inch height difference, and he noticed Maxwell hadn’t swallowed. Wilson gulped, knowing what was going to happen as he was sat on Maxwell's lap.

He tipped his head back and opened his mouth and missed the smile on Maxwell's lips. He was kissed, the salty substance filling his mouth and being swirled around by that large tongue. He felt the tongue across his own once more before it was gone suddenly.

“Don’t swallow just yet. Let me see.”

Wilson shivered at the order before slowly opened his mouth to show the come still on his tongue, coating his mouth with milky white.

“Look at you, such a good little whore, doing exactly what I tell you.” Maxwell’s fingers stroked Wilson's cheek softly, gently, as if he was touching something so precious and he couldn’t believe it.

“Yes, such a good whore.” He said placing a kiss to Wilson's forehead.

Wilson shivered under the voice, under the soft touch of those lips to his flushed skin, under the _praise-_ he grabbed Maxwell's shirt and dug his heels into the side of the throne.

“Go ahead and swallow now pet.”

Wilson did not need to be told twice. He quickly swallowed before opening and showing Maxwell who smiled and kissed his forehead again and then his eyelid and then his nose and then his lips.

They sat there kissing for a moment before Wilson pulled back with a half annoyed half still drowning in pleasure look to his face.

“You know I hate tasting myself.”

“Do you? I must have forgotten that.” Wilson wasn’t even looking at him and he somehow knew the raised eyebrow and ever aggravating smirk were on the other man’s face.

“Stupid magician.” He retorted before leaning his head into the crook of Maxwell's neck.

Maxwell wrapped his arms around him and they just sat there for a moment before Maxwell stood up suddenly. Wilson hurriedly grabbed onto the broad shoulders and wrapped his still weak legs around Maxwell’s hips, his heartbeat thundering in his throat.

“Apologies pet, but I doubt you want to spend too much longer sitting in this cold in nothing. We’re just going to head to bed now.” Maxwell told him gently.

“I hate your stupid bed.” Wilson griped.

“My bed is not “stupid”. You just hate that it’s so much larger than you.”

“Everything of yours is larger than me!” Wilson huffed.

Maxwell said nothing and just set the younger man down on his bed. He went to his en-suite bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, wet it with a bit of warm water and grabbed one of the oversize towels. While the towels worked well for Maxwell's 6’4” frame they tended to encompass Wilson's 5’1” completely. Something the scientist absolutely hated, which is why Maxwell always and only used oversized ones anymore. He set the fluffy towel, setting the wet one on top before turning and heading to his dresser. He grabbed one of the various plain white shirts he had, and that Wilson used for sleepwear when he stayed over nowadays, and turned around.

He frowned as he noticed Wilson had taken the cloth and was starting to clean himself up some.

“Now who said you could do that?” He asked walking over and taking the cloth from Wilson's hands and continuing the gentle cleaning.

“Don’t start. I’m sticky and sweaty and it was starting to dry.” Wilson grumbled, turning his head and looking anywhere else.

His lover currently between his legs, mouth near his penis, a place he had just been not even ten minutes ago was making Wilson remember the feeling of his warm mouth-

“You couldn’t have waited even just a second longer?” Maxwell’s accusatory tone rang through Wilson's thoughts.

“No. No, I couldn’t.”

Maxwell didn’t answer as he finished cleaning the front of Wilson's thighs and stomach. He raised an eyebrow at Wilson who stared back for a moment before rolling his eyes.

“I can do this on my own you know?” Wilson told him, lying back on the bed with a blush forming on his cheeks.

“You would think but every time I let you somehow there’s lube all over my sheets.” Maxwell snarked.

“It was once!” Wilson called out as he rolled onto his stomach.

He grumbled under his breath for a moment, grabbing onto the sheets to occupy his hands when he felt a light smack on his cheek.

He looked back to see Maxwell smirking as he usually did before raising his hand and smack the other side. Wilson’s back arched at the shock, his toes curling, as he brought up his legs and swung them into Maxwell's hips.

“Don’t you start with that.” He admonished.

Maxwell said nothing but instead spread the flesh of Wilson's now pink-tinted cheeks and wiped with the washcloth. He was gentle as always, knowing the pink hole was sensitive after the activities today. Being fingered and stretched opened for over an hour would make anyone sensitive anywhere.

Maxwell wiped all the lube and any semen that was left over and then toweled Wilson dried and rolled him over. He crawled halfway on the bed, one knee on the bed with the other between Wilson's leg and propped himself on one arm while the other cradled the scientist’s face. Maxwell swiped his thumb along the other’s jawline, feeling the start of the rough stubble on top of the soft flesh. Wilson’s mouth pulled into a smile as he looked at Maxwell's face, easily seeing how much care was in the older man’s eyes.

He reached up and brought Maxwell's face down and kissed him softly on the lips, hoping it conveyed how content he felt in that moment. How he knew he was being loved and cared for, how much he cared for Maxwell. Maxwell smiled before kissing him again, a quick soft touch of their lips before leaning back and looking at Wilson.

“Now, enough of that Higgsbury.” He said pulling the other one up as he got off the bed. “Time to get dressed and to go to bed. You must be freezing by now.”

“I can put my shirt on by myself you know,” Wilson told him, slightly annoyed at the large hands buttoning the shirt in front.

“ _My_ shirt, for one and for the second, I know you can but I enjoy doing this for you. We’ve been over this, just let me enjoy doing something for you. “

“It’s a weird thing you know.”

“It’s weird that I want to treat you like something precious?”

“ _Yes._ _”_ Wilson answered him through gritted teeth.

“Then I guess I’ll be weird. Now,” He gave Wilson a quick kiss and a smirk form on his lips. “I’m going to get ready for bed as well.”  He turned and went to his dresser again and a lazy smiled formed on his lips as he heard the shuffling of the bed sheets.

He stripped to his boxers and grabbed a night shirt, just a plain short sleeve black one and returned to his bed. Wilson had already wiggled his way under the covers and had thrown them open so Maxwell just had to climb in. He smiled at the gesture and did just that.

With a quick voice command to his home system, his lights were dimmed and then shut off completely and the mood lighting lamp across the room turned on, the dim blue filling the darkness around them and allowing them to see each other.

Wilson followed their routine and cuddled into Maxwell’s chest, letting the other man hold him close. They would only stay like that for a few minutes before Wilson would feel like he was suffocating but they were minutes Maxwell truly treasured.

\----

Wilson is annoyed an hour later. He had stayed in Maxwell’s arms until the other man had fallen asleep and then moved over to his side of the bed. He was tired. He knew he was. His eyes closed every other second or maybe every half second even.

His limbs felt numb and weightless at the same time. _He_ was numbed and weightless at the same time. He felt as though he was floating on a cloud and sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Heavy and light. Perfect feeling to sleep and yet-

He sighed quietly and turned to face his boyfriend. Maxwell was an angry sleeper, his brows furrowed as he breathed through his mouth, as though he was glaring in his sleep. His typically perfectly styled hair was now falling into his face, strands falling over his eyes some.  There was a glow to his skin from the dim blue light from the corner behind them.

Wilson gave a small smile before sighing again and rolling over. Maybe a cup of tea with warm milk tea would help him sleep.

He shuffled out of the room as quietly as possible and headed to the kitchen. He couldn’t understand it. He didn’t feel restless, or hungry or even awake. He felt tired and yet here he was, not asleep.

He continued asking himself questions, wondering why, while he went through the mechanics of making a cup of tea. He put the cup into the microwave and walked away heading over to the window in the living room to look at the stars. It was a quiet night in the neighborhood and the sky was covered in clouds, not a single star visible.

He turned from the window when he heard the beeping of the microwave and stopped. On the coffee table was the Codex Umbra, left and forgotten there from earlier. He looked to the bedroom door and back at the book and then shrugged to himself.

There was no true point in opening it; he wouldn’t be able to do anything with it. Hell, he wasn’t even able to read any of the text in it. Maxwell was the only one who could read anything in it. It infuriated Wilson to no end. It wasn’t written in a strange language or anything, it was just blank for everyone who was not Maxwell.

Wilson ran his fingers over a blank page, captivated by the strange texture. It felt like typical paper but there was something else underneath almost. He hadn’t known what it was before today but he could know akin the sensation to the skin of Maxwell’s shadow puppets. Their soft, smooth, malleable bodies. Strong and yet somehow gelatinous.

The thought of the puppets brought the activities from earlier to the fore front of Wilson's mind. He bit his lip as he remembers the feel of those hands on his body, the strange feeling and texture of their bodies. How the hands had felt caressing him, grabbing him, moving him.

He could easily feel his cock getting harder, the blood rushing to both heads, and for a moment, he thought of willing it away. But then he realized, he had no reason to not give in to his desire. He set the book aside to think.

He wouldn’t wake Maxwell for sex, no matter how he felt. The man never got enough sleep as it was and he wasn’t selfish enough to wake him for something as trivial as sex. No, Maxwell would not be helping him tonight and that was quite alright. There was nothing wrong with self-pleasure now and again.

He poured the hot water down the sink, no longer craving for sleep to take him. He slipped back into Maxwell's bedroom and quietly opened the closet. They normal kept the sex toys and the bottles of lubricant in bedside drawer that had the lock but Webber was not only curious lately he had somewhere somehow learned to pick locks. Once they had found out they started putting such things in the far back of the closet behind an old small trunk Maxwell used to use during shows years ago.

The soft glow of the light helped somewhat but Wilson was mostly in the dark when he got further into the closet. He banged his knee into the sitting bench and had to quickly bite his lip to stop from swearing. He rubbed the pain away before climbing onto the soft leather and deafly grabbing the edge of the shelf.

With as much stealth as he had at his disposal, he blindly searched for the box. It took him only a minute more before his fingers finally touched the smooth surface and a small gasped left him. He smiled as he pulled the box slowly from the shelf. He got down and squinted at how bright the blue light seemed now. 

He gave his eyes a moment to readjust to the light, blinking the blurriness away and focusing in on Maxwell’s still frame.  He walked to the door and stopped.

Where did he think he was going to go? He didn’t feel comfortable using the guest bedroom as that’s where the kids slept when they stayed over. He wouldn’t use the guest bathroom either for that same reason.

He didn’t know where the cleaning supplies were to clean up after himself in the living room.  There was no way he was using Maxwell’s office. Not with that stupid desk still in there. He couldn’t masturbate on the bed next to Maxwell. He knew from past experience that easily woke the other man up.

He didn’t have anywhere that was private enough.

Except.

He saw the glow from inside the en suite bathroom. He looked to Maxwell and then the door again, chewing his lip as he thought before making his decision and heading to the bathroom. He quickly stepped inside and shut the door behind him, not noticing that the lock didn’t catch.

He looked at the large claw foot tub briefly before ignoring it completely. He hated that thing, it was impossible to be comfortable in it.

He bee lined to the shower, large and imposing and opulent, the exact same as the man who owned it.  Wilson set the box onto the shower bench before taking his shirt off and grabbing a towel off the heated rack. There was no sense having an ice cold butt if he didn’t need to.

He sat the towel on the bench before sitting down himself, the warmth causing goose bumps to pop up on his arms, before opening the box. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the top compartment and poured a heavy amount into his hands and rubbed them together, spilling the excess while warming it up some.

He started to stroke himself, up and down, slowly at first. Getting used to his own hands, the soft feeling of them or his sensitive skin coupled with the slight warmth of the lubricant had him getting hard again. He stroked himself for a while, biting his lips to keeps his moans from being heard or echoing in the enclosed space before he started to pull his foreskin down.

His stomach clenched as the now exposed head felt the cold air hit it, a low groan leaving his mouth as his toes curled at the feeling. He knew he should let the skin retract on its own but there was something enjoyable and pleasurable about the feeling.

One hand went back to stroking himself while the other played with the head. The hand stroking him-self moved to his nipples, pinching and rolling one between his fingers as the other hand kept moving.  Long, lazy strokes as he focused on his nipples, precum already starting to drip to the tiled floor underneath him.

His bottom lip grew red as he bit down as it got harder and harder to keep his voice down. He leaned back against the wall and brought his feet up and grabbed the bottle of lube again. Using one hand he flipped the lid open again and poured a liberal amount onto the base and his balls, tensing up at the sudden cold.

Wilson swiped some from the base and slowly worked it over his hole, shivering at the feather touches. He slowly worked his finger, swiping more and more lube as necessary. And at no point did his other stop tugging at his cock, stroking it slowly and methodical.

He leaned back on the curved bench completely and lifted his leg until his toes touched the grab bar. While it was there for the nights Maxwell was too exhausted to properly stand up on his own they had learned long ago that it was also useful for shower sex. It was at the perfect height for Wilson’s foot to sit on to keep his legs spread, a good position to be pounded into or to be prepared. Or in his current case, to prepare yourself.

He worked a second finger in, slowly working himself open and abandoned his cock to grab the small bottle again. He clenched around his own fingers as he removed them and was unable to keep the whine from escaping.

He flinched at the echo of the sound and held his breath as he waited to see if Maxwell had possibly heard it. Logically he knew it was unlikely, it hadn’t been that loud but that didn’t matter to his hyper aware mind at the moment.

He waited only a few moments before going back to working himself open, stretching himself now until he was able to take a third finger easily. He opted out of using a fourth finger; to close to being overworked to care anymore, the _need_ to have something filling him was too great at this point.

He dropped his leg and swung himself around to grab the box. There were a few toys in the, a few vibrators and a plug but what he cared about at the moment was the dildo. It was the closest they had found to Maxwell’s size, still not as big as the man but good enough. He reached for the lube but had a different idea instead.

He gave a long lick from the base of the cream colored toy to the pink tip at the top before taking it into his mouth. He worked it in and out, feeling it hit as close to the back of his throat as possible before pulling it out until only the tip had his lips wrapped around it.

He gave it a quick kiss before lying back down on the bench and spreading himself open. He worked the flesh colored dildo in slowly. A groan escaped his mouth before he bit his lip again to silence the noise. He pushed it all the way in, hitting his prostate immediately, quivering and shaking as he breathed in shallowly.

Wilson clenched around it before turning over onto his arms and knees. He reached back and started thrusting the dildo, trying hard to hit the same spot over and over again. He groaned loudly, unable to keep silent as he pushed the dildo in deeper and harder.

It wasn’t nearly enough though. He wasn’t able to put the force behind it like Maxwell could. Wilson thought about Maxwell's cock, thrusting in and out over and over again. The sound of their skin smacking together filling a room. The sound of Maxwell's heavy breathing and the cries of pleasure from Wilson.

The thought of Maxwell's large hands wrapped around his arm to go faster, to move deeper, to force him further down on Maxwell's cock made Wilson shiver with need and want.  He moaned Maxwell's name, at the thought of being thrust into by the man at that moment, those hands grabbing and gripping his hips, nails digging into his hips. Maxwell’s name turned into a chant as Wilson used the toy on himself, wanting the real thing.

\----

Maxwell scrunched his brows together as his hand darted out to blindly search for warmth. With a groan, he finally started to open his eyes after the third time his hand touched air and cold sheets.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair to push it back, somewhat close to his typical style and looked around his room.

“Wilson?”

He looked over at the clock, an ungodly time stared back at him and he knew the scientist couldn’t be awake already, well not on his own. Maybe he had an idea for an invention or a breakthrough one of his current experiments.

Maxwell got out of bed, shivered at the sudden cold and noticed the light orange tint of the bathroom. He walked quietly, attempting to try and hear anything from inside.

Was Wilson sick?

“Wilson?” he called out, the worry seeping into his voice.

He pushed open the door and walked in for the sound of Wilson's moans echoing throughout the room.  Maxwell raised a brow in his confusion and walked in completely to find Wilson bent over the shower bench, one hand holding onto it while the other worked a familiar object in and out of his hole.

Maxwell leaned against a cabinet enjoying the show and the sweet sounds of his name leaving Wilson's mouth at a feverish pace. It sounded almost as if he was praying or maybe he was pleading, either way, it sounded wonderful to Maxwell's ears.

He lightly palmed himself through his boxers, not too much stimulation, just enough to get hard before getting uncomfortable.  He listened with a lazy smile on his face as Wilson, still unaware of his presence, called his name over and over again.

He was content to just watch, allowing Wilson to have his own pleasure with the possibility of getting a blowjob if Wilson wasn’t tired afterwards but his plans changed when he heard his named groaned through his lovers teeth, the shake in Wilson's legs and the thud of his knees against the tiles when he lost his ability to keep standing.

Maxwell waited to see what would happen as it seemed Wilson was taking a break, most likely to give himself a more intense orgasm in the end. Maxwell moved towards him when Wilson stood back onto his feet. He sighed, low and deep as he moved his arms and grabbed at the bench again.

Before Wilson could put his hand back to grab the base of the dildo again Maxwell moved quickly. He leaned down to Wilson's ear and grabbed a handful of Wilson's ass.

“What a slut you are Higgsbury.”

“M-ma-maxwell? when-when did you-“

“I haven’t been here long. A shame that is. I would have loved to see you stretching yourself open for my replacement _here_.” He lightly smacked the base of the toy, reveling in the gasp of pure pleasure that left Wilson's mouth.

“Mmm yes, what an absolutely filthy slut I have here. Spreading yourself open, stretching yourself open, toying with yourself, moaning my name.” he grabbed the toy and moved it to his words, tugging it out slowly, never too far before wiggling it in again, watching it disappear.

“Maxwell, _please_!”

Maxwell continued his slow torture before pulling the toy further out, leaving only the tip of it in; he listened to Wilson’s sigh of relief before pushing it quickly back in, a smirk forming on his lips.

“Gaahhh! You absolute _bastard_!”  Wilson told him between gasps.

Wilson gripped the bench a little tighter and raised his ass higher, pushing against the dildo in Maxwell's grip.

“A bastard am I? But here I am, helping you with your problem.”

“Don’t Maxwell.” the absolute exasperation was thick in Wilson's voice.

“Don’t what?”  Maxwell quipped an eyebrow up and while his voice sounded sincere the tilt of his lips betrayed the gesture entirely.

“I’ve been here long enough already.”

“That’s not my doing now is it?” As he spoke he pulled the toy from Wilson completely and then rubbed his thumb over the quivering hole.

“Of course it is! You just-“ Wilson tensed at the words about to leave his mouth and instead turned his head, cheeks flushing with the embarrassment he felt.

“Oh? And how pray tell is your current state of depravity my fault?”

Wilson said nothing, he made no sounds, not even when he felt Maxwell's push into his now slightly sore ass and wiggle around.  He continued to say nothing even when Maxwell had his fingers deep and were hitting that spot Wilson loved. He even managed to hold his tongue when he felt the bare skin of Maxwell's hips touching his cheeks.

He did not, however, manage to keep quiet when Maxwell leaned over and bit into his shoulder, deep and hard while pressing his cock against the cleft of Wilson’s ass.

Wilson bit gently into his own arm, annoyed at his reaction and taking it out on himself before mumbling something into the cleft of his arm.

“What was that love? I missed it. Must be my old ears.” Maxwell playful quipped, fluttering a hand down the smaller man’s sides.

“I said- I said this is your fault because you just left me on my own. You didn’t even try to have sex with me.”

Maxwell stopped his actions and looked at Wilson as best as he could at their angles. He took a moment to analyze and process what it is he saw on that face. He was worried for a second. Was Wilson actually upset by that? The scientist seemed to take the strangest of things to heart sometimes. 

But he was sure the man wasn’t actually upset. He gave a playful nip to an unmarked part of Wilson's shoulder,  smiling at his handiwork of teeth marks and slightly broken skin before giving his attention to what they both wanted.

He grabbed and guided his cock to the still slicked hole and with a quick thrust of his hips entered Wilson completely.

“AHH!” Wilson gasped at the sudden warmth and fullness he felt. He enjoyed using his toys and masturbating on his own but nothing beat this. The feeling of that cock filling him completely, fully, the warmth he felt and with the angle they were at currently.

It didn’t take long for Maxwell to start hitting Wilson's prostate dead on, quick and hard thrusts, the way Wilson enjoyed when he was over stimulated.

“Maxwell, Maxwell.” Wilson gasped out, the sounds echoing around them inside the shower.

Maxwell smiled at them. He could truly hear much Wilson wanted him at this moment. How much he wanted him in general. 

“Go on love. Go ahead and cum when you need to. I know you’ve been here awhile. Over stimulating yourself with your fingers and never quite hitting the right spot but somehow always getting closer. That _toy_ not doing what you needed.” The condescension in Maxwell’s voice was thick as he practically spat the words out.

Wilson wasn’t paying attention, too focused on the sounds filling the room, the sensations he was feeling. His moans surrounded him, Maxwell’s name coming out harsher and harsher as the minutes passed until he felt his body tense. He felt Maxwell’s nails dig into his hips as he clenched around him, riding his orgasm out.

Wilson felt weightless as the high wore off. His legs slowly felt steadier, the shakes leaving them slowly. His breath slowly returned to normal, low soft long pants leaving his mouth. It took him a moment but he realized that Maxwell was still hard inside of him.

He looked over his shoulder and watched as Maxwell slowly pulled his still hard cock out and watched as he instead rubbed it against the cleft of Wilson's ass.

“Just stay there for a moment,” Maxwell said, gripping a little tighter on Wilson's hips. “I’m just going to paint your slutty ass and back and then we can finally head to bed.”

“Marking-haaa- marking me as yours- haaa- before we sleep huh?” Wilson panted, both exhaustion and sleep creeping into his voice alongside the hoarse husky twinge to his voice.

Maxwell smirked with a huff before he pushed the soft flesh of Wilson's ass against his cock, sliding back and forth. Wilson’s cheeks weren’t big enough to properly envelop it, and well Maxwell's cock was too long at its impressive 7inches to fit anyway but he enjoyed the sensation.

He continued back and forth with his rutting before his body tensed and he pulled back. True to his words he pumped himself just a few strokes before painting Wilson's cheeks and the bottom of his back with his cum.

Maxwell’s legs gave out for a moment and draped himself over Wilson to catch his breath and equilibrium.

“Now you’re messy too,” Wilson told him, sleep fully in his voice.

“So I am. I believe we need a shower before bed.”

Wilson turned and yawned in his ear. “Too tired. You do all the work.”

“Higgsbury, are you telling me you are tired after sex? Where did all that energy from earlier go?”

“I’m getting old. Not a teen…ager…any…more.” and with that Wilson drifted into a slumber. He barely heard Maxwell's soft laughter in his ear at such a thing.

Maxwell laughed and shook his at his lover, unbelieving such a thing had happened. He easily lifted Wilson onto the shower bench and moved the dildo and the toy box outside of the shower itself. He turned the water to warm and allowed the spray to wet down Wilson's front as he soaped up a towel.

Maxwell wiped his front down making sure there were no spots of semen anywhere before turning Wilson over. The smaller man mumbled in his sleep and tried to turn onto his back again but Maxwell managed to keep him there.

He let the water spray over Wilson while he washed himself clean, being careful around his now pretty sensitive cock before cleaning Wilson's back and hole. He was careful and gently as possible and then when he was done he gently bit into the flesh of Wilson's buttock.

“Mmhey!” Came a sleepy indignant reply.

Maxwell laughed at the noise and ran his fingers down over his handiwork before rinsing himself off as well. Once rinsed he wrapped a heated towel around his waist and throwing another over his shoulder before wrapping Wilson in one and carried him off to bed.

He toweled Wilson dry a bit more and himself some more with the third towel before finding the remote for the air system. He turned it to warm the room because the last thing either needed was to catch a cold and slipped into bed for the second time that night.

He looked over at Wilson’s sleeping face, his thick wild hair everywhere now and slightly wilted from the steam of the shower, the light bags under his eyes from tireless nights in his lab, the subtle movement of his body as breathed steadily.

Maxwell ran the back of his hand down Wilson’s cheek before moving to hold him close and fell asleep wrapped around the warmth that was Wilson Higgsbury.

 

 

 Come say hi on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheUniqueLee) or my [Tumblr](https://uniqueleewrites.tumblr.com/)

 


End file.
